


Please Respect My Opinions (They Will Be Respected One Day)

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Home Is Where I Want To Be (But I Guess I'm Already There) [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst, Bodhi's other true love is sleep, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: Every relationship has its arguments





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost 100% mightysleepwalker's fault, because mere hours after I sacrificed my liver to bring Roguejedi smut, she asked if she could also have some top!Bodhi smut to go with it. And I thought to myself, well, it's important to have options in a young fandom, so here we are. Takes place not quite a year after "The Shame Was On The Other Side."

No relationship is without its arguments; Bodhi knows this. He and Luke have had fights before, usually about Luke's recklessness and seeming desire to get himself killed in the name of the Rebellion. Strangely, Luke appears to believe that Bodhi's the one who's actually suicidal most of the time, which, Bodhi concedes, is likely the root of the argument. They're committed to each other, of that there's no doubt, but they both committed to the Rebellion first, and it's not always the easiest of bedfellows.

Like now, for instance. "Prefsbelt!" shouts Luke, his hand slamming against the durasteel bulkhead of their quarters. "You're going to go back to the Academy, with the price on your head?"

Bodhi tries to keep his voice even. "I'm certain it would be much safer for me if you didn't feel the need to shout the details of my _secret_ mission at the top of your lungs, Luke."

"Who approved this?" Luke demands, his eyes flashing, chest heaving.

 _Like it or not, he's his father's son, I can't stop him from being that_. Bodhi clamps down on the thought, dropping it down his mental garbage-chute, where it belongs. "Among other people, _me_ ," says Bodhi. "I volunteered."

"Why in the Force would you do that?" asks Luke, his voice still many, many decibels higher than Bodhi likes.

"Because I've been to the Academy, because I used to be an Imperial shuttle pilot, and therefore, I'm the obvious choice when it comes to sending an agent to go and steal an Imperial shuttle out of the Academy," says Bodhi, not feeling any need to shout at all.

Luke groans and paces around the room. "You know as well as I do that the holos of you have never once dropped off. Your face is _everywhere_ in Imperial space, not to mention the kriffing Academy," he says.

"Is this just because they have a good picture of me? Because they've got a pretty good picture of Wedge too, but you're not upset that he's going, and he's your friend as well," says Bodhi, staring down at the table in front of him.

Luke whirls around. "You're not just my friend, Bodhi," he says, his voice softer now and Bodhi knows he's scored a point.

"I know that," says Bodhi, "And I'm not thrilled about your plan to take on a Hutt either."

Luke sighs and finally sits down at the table across from Bodhi, reaching across to take Bodhi's hands in his own. "I can't not rescue Han," says Luke.

Bodhi feels his mouth quirk to the side. _He'd come rescue me in an instant as well, wouldn't he, I think he would, Luke always comes through for the people he loves, of which I am one of many._ Bodhi screws his eyes shut, concentrating on his breathing and the heat of Luke's hands around his. "I know that too," says Bodhi. "I just want you to realize that we're not any different when it comes to what we're fighting for. There's another Death Star being built," Bodhi continues, and he's not going to panic about that, he's not, not now. "You know what that means to me." He looks up and Luke's face looks shuttered to him. "Don't you?" he asks.

Far too many moments of silence lie between them and every jot of anxiety that Bodhi has pushed down for three years rises up to fill it. _Luke and Wedge are the only two survivors of Red Squadron, he has to know what it means, but to Luke the Death Star has always been something he was destined to destroy, not the thing that destroyed his life, he doesn't understand, he sees it as his chance to defeat his father, or meet his father, or whatever it is that he wants from his father, who is_ Darth Vader _and I will never understand that, will I?_

Finally Luke breaks the silence. "It means there's another chance I might lose you," Luke says.

"Keep up like this, and you already have," says Bodhi, pulling his hands away only because he wants desperately to cram the words back in where they came from, but they're the truth, and he knows it. He's just the messenger, just the pilot, even after all these years. Bodhi clasps his hands to his mouth, watching tears prick at Luke's wide blue eyes in abject horror. "I didn't— I mean that—"

"No," says Luke, shaking his head, "You did." He gets out of his chair and kneels next to Bodhi, his forehead on Bodhi's knees. "I don't want you to go away on a mission this angry with me," says Luke, giving Bodhi all the power, he's the last Jedi and he's supplicating to Bodhi, and when did the galaxy turn into such a place that this was even possible?

"I don't want that either," says Bodhi, working his fingers into Luke's shaggy hair at the same time as he works on remembering how to breathe. He loves Luke, knows this with the kind of clarity that the poets of Jedha had when writing their odes of dedication to the Force, and yet he's this close to sending Luke away thinking that maybe their love isn't enough. _It's not, not if he doesn't love me for who I am_ , Bodhi thinks, and he doesn't want to think it, he doesn't want to be the keeper of these thoughts, he doesn't know how to deal with them much less stop Luke, his brave and wondrous love, from crying at the same time. But Bodhi has to be brave still, now perhaps more than ever. "But not wanting me to be mad isn't the same as an apology," he says.

Luke takes this as his cue to wrap his arms around Bodhi's waist while letting out a groan. Finally he looks up at Bodhi, his chin resting atop Bodhi's knee. "I am absolutely terrified of losing you on what I know is an important mission, not because I doubt your abilities or your dedication, but because I am _always_ terrified of losing you, which is why I threw a fit, which I know you hate, and I am sorry for throwing the fit." He presses a kiss to the inside of Bodhi's thigh. "Does that work?" he asks.

Something snaps free in Bodhi's chest and he's able to breathe again, able to move, able to lean forward and kiss Luke, taking his face in his hands and tipping it back hard. "I'm always scared of losing you too, you know," he says, taking the time to worry Luke's lower lip between his teeth.

Luke simply nods at him. "I know," he says, his hands running up Bodhi's body to his shoulders, pulling them both up to their feet. Their kisses are growing frantic now and Bodhi is pulling on Luke's hair as he presses their bodies together in an effort to push Luke back to the bed.

"Clothes off," Bodhi says and Luke's eyes gleam as he nods. _We need this_ , Bodhi thinks as he strips, taking the time to grab the lube from the cabinet because this is going to be at his pace, dammit. He pushes Luke down onto the bed, a proper full-sized bed because they have officers' quarters, they're both officers of the Rebellion and they're going to win, they've put in too much time and effort and sacrifice not to. _Or else die trying_ , comes the unbidden thought, but Bodhi doesn't have time for that now, not with all these lean, tanned muscles bare beneath him.

Bodhi kneels between Luke's spread legs, coating his fingers, kissing him like Luke's mouth is the source of his own breath, because it is, it truly is. "You're mine," he says, pushing a finger inside and Luke whimpers and oddly enough Bodhi sort of likes that. "Mine," he repeats, adding another finger and trailing kisses over Luke's jaw and down his neck, biting down at the join. The noise that Luke makes when he does should be banned by galactic treaty— Bodhi can't remember being this hard in his entire life and he has a devious idea, leaning even further down to take Luke's cock between his lips while he twists the third finger deep inside.

"Are you trying to kill me _now_?" Luke yelps. Bodhi simply bobs his head up and down and hums his agreement around Luke's cock, causing Luke to make that noise again. Bodhi realizes he doesn't have the patience to even attempt gentle or maybe he's just feeling a little vindictive, pulling off and removing his fingers so he can line his cock up with Luke's entrance and thrust inside.

There's a moment of quiet stillness as Bodhi bottoms out, Luke's legs akimbo, his arms wrapping around Bodhi, both of them just staring into eachother's eyes. "I could never actually lose you, could I?" says Luke.

"No," says Bodhi, "you really can't, no matter how hard you try." He swivels his hips and Luke gasps.

"Don't kriffing stop," says Luke and Bodhi isn't going to. He pulls out and slams back, kissing Luke just as hard as fast as he can piston his hips, Luke's cock bouncing between them with every thrust. Luke's head keeps bumping into the bulkhead behind them and between that and their moans— they're being all too obvious but Bodhi can't bring himself to care, because let the galaxy know that there's only one person who can drive these noises out of Luke Skywalker.

Bodhi finds that perfect angle to hit that spot inside Luke that will make him see stars, and after that it's over all too quickly. Luke uses his own hand to pump his own cock as Bodhi spills inside him, moving his mouth back to Luke's shoulder to bite down again. He feels the sticky mess of Luke's orgasm spread on their stomachs as his hips stutter and jerk to the finish.

Bodhi has absolutely no tension left in his body, they've used it all up so he doesn't care about the mess as he slumps forward. He can both hear and feel Luke's panting, smiles as Luke drops kisses on the top of his head. "You're a little depraved when you're angry," Luke says.

"Am I?" Bodhi whispers, groaning as his cock slips out, feeling a little bit raw but everything else is sort of floaty and wonderful.

"You are," says Luke, wrapping sweaty arms back around Bodhi to lift him up and then over onto the bed. Luke always has far too much energy after sex; Bodhi thinks it must be some kind of Force-ability the holocrons are too embarrassed to bring up. Luke kisses Bodhi primly on the lips. "I kind of like it," he says.

"Well, we have that going for us, which is a comfort," says Bodhi, because the bed is very soft and make-up sex is kind of spectacular, not that he wants to make a habit of it. He lets Luke clean him up, like he always does, because Luke likes taking care of him and if Bodhi's being entirely honest he likes that nearly as much as the sex itself.

Once they're much less sticky and actually underneath the covers, Luke runs his hand through Bodhi's beard, then makes a face. "What is it?" Bodhi asks, worried that some stray fluid has managed to linger.

"Nothing," says Luke. "It's just that I really like your beard, but I think you should shave it if you're going to do this mission." He kisses Bodhi softly. "Just to be on the safe side."

Bodhi hums against Luke's lips. "That sounds like an actual reasonable suggestion," he says.

Luke blushes a little. "What can I say? Maybe I'm growing as a person."

"Maybe you are," says Bodhi, snuggling into Luke's shoulder while tracing the mark he'd left on the other one with his fingers. "I want you to finish your training on Dagobah before you even consider facing your father again. You need every advantage you can get before you even think about confronting him," he adds.

Luke looks more than a little surprised. "Okay," he says, pressing another kiss to Bodhi's forehead. "I can do that."

"For me." **  
**  
"For you." And with that last assurance, Bodhi let himself fall into blissful sleep.  



End file.
